


Drunken Truth

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spiked energon, and the truth is available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Truth

They were all far past the point of being buzzed, and on the way to an overcharge on the cache of spiked energon they had liberated. Skywarp was already randomly giggling at the ideas in xir processor, while Thundercracker tried to pretend that xie was sober… and failed.

Starscream, though, took the prize, as xie serenaded them both with an ancient Seeker song of fidelity and honor. For a glitch with a broken voicebox, xie could occasionally manage sounds less irritating, Thundercracker decided after the second verse.

It was a bit more proof that Starscream used xir voice as a weapon, something the sonic-powered Seeker could admire.

After the song ended, Thundercracker tilted xir helm to one side and asked a question they never had pressed on with Starscream. "Why Megatron?"

Starscream, pleasantly buzzed, didn't respond with anger. Xie looked at both of them, and gave an enigmatic smile. "Because I am a Seeker, and we take the path to the highest points by using the path of least resistance! I work through Megatron, and when xie is on the verge of grasping all of Cybertron, it will not take us much to wrest it away."

That made more sense than any scheme or excuse Starscream had given them in the past, and had the ring of truth that an unfiltered processor could give.


End file.
